The First
by Jadaline Skies
Summary: A knock on the door reveals someone who can get Damon and Bonnie out of their personal hell. She is broken and not in control of her magic. Now part of the gang she has Bonnie training her, and she meets the one person who is just as broken as she is.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the rights, or make any money off of using the characters created for the novels or the television series. I only own the rights to my own characters that I have created for this story.

This is a rough draft version. I apologize for the horrible spelling and grammar you may encounter. This story starts out in season six, with Bonnie and Damon trying to find a way out of their ever repeating day. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Bonnie and Damon had been here for four months now, and they were going crazy. It was another morning, another morning of the same day. Damon was drinking the bourbon straight from the bottle today, and Bonnie just sat at the table eating her cereal.

"Grams wouldn't have sent me here if there wasn't a way out. I mean this is better then being sent to whatever dark place took all those spirits to, but this couldn't have just been it." Bonnie having finished her cereal pushed her bowl across the table and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe this is it Bonnie!" Damon threw his bottle across the room, smashing it into the stone wall of the kitchen. "Maybe your Grams just spent to much time on the other side and went crazy. Ever think of that?"

"No, my Grams must have had a plan. There has to be some way out of here, we just haven't found it yet." Bonnie looked up to see Damon about to respond when the doorbell rang. Damon rushed to the front door with his vampire speed and wrenched open the door.

Standing in front of him was a young woman looking to be in her early to mid twenties. She looked normal, dressed in skinny jeans and a baggy hoodie, her long dirty blonde hair pulled into a very messy bun.

"Damon Salvatore?" She asked looking him over and then moving to look around him as Bonnie came into the foyer. "Bonnie, Bonnie Bennet?" Without waiting for a response the girl walked into the house and towards Bonnie.

However before she could reach her Damon rushed in front of her blocking her view of the young Bennet woman. "Who's asking?" Damon asked quizzically.

"Oh, yes, sorry." She smiled pushing her hand out towards Damon. "My name is Jade, Jade Anne Sapparo."

"How did you get here?" Bonnie questioned as she came to stand next to Damon, watching as he refused to take Jade's hand in greeting. Jade looked between Bonnie and Damon, then dropped her hand back to her side.

"I have always been here. I have been waiting for you Bonnie." Jade smiled looking at Bonnie. "It is time to go home." Jade's smile got larger.

"Wait a sec, how do you know her, or me for that matter?" Damon eyed her suspiciously. Jade with the smile on her face turned to look at Damon.

"When I was not sleeping, I was watching. Watching you throughout your life Damon, and you Bonnie. I was so proud of you when you discovered your magic. I knew eventually you would end up here, as sad as the circumstances may have been." Jade began to pick at her finger nails, her nerves getting the better of her.

"How long have you been here for?" Bonnie questioned.

"Like I said I have been here a long time. It is a really, really long story..."

"Condense it down for us." Damon spoke, he was getting angry now. They had been here for so long, with no hope. Now this girl shows up looking like she had just been up all night studying, not like she had been here for longer then he had been alive.

"I am a witch, or at least was, I guess. Here I have no magic. I made it that way, to protect myself and everyone else. I was the first witch, wait maybe that is not the best way to describe it, I guess I am in a way the magic." She did air quotations on 'the magic'. Jade then moved around Damon and went to sit on the couch. Bonnie and Damon followed suit sitting across from her.

"When I was a very young girl, I discovered I had powers, or more like these powers had me. No one could explain it, I was so in tune with the world, the air the earth. At first everyone thought that it was a miracle, I could make the crops grow when the weather did not allow it. I healed people of their afflictions, our village flourished." Jade put her head down as a tear slid its way down her cheek. "My parents had planned an arrange marriage for me. It was set before I was even conceived. My future husband was from another village, one that my family had wanted integrate into our own. But my betrothed did not see my powers as gifts. We were married and on our wedding night, he beat me, I was at the edge of death, and I did not want to die. All I wanted was for him to leave me alone, and I...I remember looking at him, hatred filled me, and he exploded."

"Exploded?" Damon questioned examining the woman before them as she refused to make eye contact with them. He could hear her tears falling onto her jeans, the splashed echoing loudly only to him.

"Yes he exploded, the room and myself was bathed in blood. My parents they came rushing in after they heard the bang." Jade looked up quickly her eyes red and her tears now freely running. "The look in their eyes, I was a monster to them, and in my depression and rage, with no controls over my powers, I burned my village down in an instant along with everyone in it."

Bringing her hands up to her face, Jade quickly wiped her eyes. Looking at Bonnie she tried to speak strongly. "So I created this place, and sentenced myself to it. Where I had no powers, and no one to hurt. I exiled myself, and in doing so I had no way to ever get out. That was until I met your grandmother."

"You met my Grams?" Bonnie questioned, her heart aching for the girl in front of them.

"When the other side was fading, your Grams stumbled upon me, upon this world I had created. She told me, that if I let you come here, to save you, that you would let me out of my personal cell, and train me so that I would never hurt anyone ever again."

"But how am I suppose to get us out of here, I have no magic." Bonnie watched as Jade leaned forward and grasped her hand.

"Of course you do Bonnie, when you came here, you were restored to your true self. You just have to believe in yourself and you can get us out. I will tell you spell to get us out. You can get back to Jeremy." Jade squeezed Bonnie's hand with her own.

"I will get you out of here Jade, and I will help you." Bonnie smiled at Jade. Damon placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder causing her to break her eye contact with Jade.

"Hey Bon Bon, can we talk for a sec." Damon then pulled Bonnie out of the room and into the hallway. "Do you think she is telling the truth?"

"I do. She was scared and had no one to help her. We can go home Damon." Bonnie then left Damon in the hall and went back to Jade. Sitting herself next to the girl she placed her arms around her in a sympathetic hug. "Jade, lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie, Damon and Jade sat in the old Salvatore crypt, legs crossed, and there hands all joined, while Bonnie chanted. Everyone's eyes were closed as a large gust of wind came rushing through the room. Once the wind had died down, the group cautiously opened their eyes and looked around the room.

"Did it work?" Damon questioned. Jade let go of their hands and held them out in front of her, palm down towards the dirt they sat on. Closing her eyes she concentrated on growing something from the earth beneath her palm.

"Umm, Jade." Jade opened her eyes at Bonnie's words and looked under her hand, where nothing had changed. When she looked back up to Bonnie that is when she saw it. Flowers, small white and beautiful were everywhere. "I have my powers again." Jade smiled, then frowned, "and I still have no control"

"Hey." Bonnie spoke reaching for Jade's hands and taking them into her own. "I will help you, you saved us, it's the least I can do." Jade just smiled at Bonnie, then the two stood.

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice sounded throughout the crypt. "Well this is new, usually I can only see Damon when I drink this stuff." Damon stood quickly and rushed towards Elena. Reaching to grip her face in his hands, a lone tear traveled down his face.

"I thought I would never see you again. I had been so close to giving up." Damon whispered staring into Elena's eyes. "Damon, you see me every day, everyday I come here." Elena then pulled away slightly to look behind Damon at Bonnie, that's when she noticed the other girl. One she didn't recognize. "Wait, who's that?"

Bonnie stepped forward still keeping Jade's hand in her own. "Elena, we're back. We're alive again."

"Bonnie?" Elena whispered trying to take in what she was being told. "It's really you!" Looking back at Damon now, she noticed the moisture on his face. "It's really you." She whispered. Throwing her arms around Damon she hugged him tightly.

Elena pulled away from Damon, turning she looked at Bonnie and the girl she did not recognize. Then stepping towards them, she watched as Bonnie dropped the girls hand so that she could put her arms around Elena.

"We thought you were gone for good this time Bonnie." Elena began to cry herself now, overwhelmed with seeing her once dead friend and love again. Pulling away she reached into her pocket for her phone, sending a quick text to everyone telling them to get to the crypt now.

Elena then put her phone away and looked between Bonnie and the girl she did not recognize. "Elena." Bonnie began taking Jade's hand in her own again for reassurance. "This is Jade, she is the one who helped bring us back here, and Jade this is Elena, one of my best friends."

"I know who you are Elena, it is so nice to finally meet you." Jade pulled her hand away from Bonnie's so she could hold it out to Elena in greeting. Instead however Jade found herself in a bone crushing hug from Elena.

"Thank you so much for bringing them back." Elena whispered as she pulled away from Jade.

"Really, it is them who saved me." Jade smiled turning to look at Bonnie.

"Damon?" Came Caroline's voice from the entrance way. "Bonnie!" She screamed rushing with vampire speed towards the dark haired girl and wrapping her arms around her. Jade felt slightly awkward now, and really it was only going to get worse as everyone else arrived. While Bonnie was busy with Caroline and Damon with Elena, Jade figured now would be a good time to sneak out and let them have some time to visit.

Quietly Jade made her way out the front entrance of the crypt and into the forest it was housed in. Crossing her legs and sitting on the forest floor she began to meditate, trying to once again feel the earth below her. It had been a long time since she had magic, so long without feeling the world around her. She could hear each new person as they arrived at the crypt, to overwhelmed with the news of their returned friends to ever notice her.

It had been about an hour, and Jade could hear everyone talking, and crying. "Jade?" Came Bonnie's voice from the doorway of the crypt. Opening her eyes Jade turned to look back at Bonnie. "Everyone wants to meet you, that is if your ready for it?" Jade stood and walked towards Bonnie nodding her head in response. "Just let me know if you get overwhelmed okay, and I will get you out. It's been a long time since you've been around anyone, let alone a room full of supernatural creatures."

Jade smiled at Bonnie's concern, and followed her into the crypt. There was a good dozen people now, and the small room filled with so many caused Jade to feel slightly claustrophobic, but she just swallowed her anxiety and proceeded to follow Bonnie.

"Everyone, this is Jade. She is the one that saved us." Bonnie smiled looking at everyone and then to Jade, who now had a small sheen of sweat on her forehead. Bonnie reached down and took Jade's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Is she a witch?" Came Tyler's voice from among the crowd. Jade went to respond but found she could not speak. Her voice was failing her just as her nerves were getting the better of her. Bonnie noticed this and decided to help.

"She is, kind of. According to Jade, she is more like magic itself. She doesn't so much as control it as it controls her." Bonnie smiled looking at the group. "In exchange for her teaching me the spell to come home, I told her I would train her."

"So why couldn't you just do the spell yourself." Elena questioned her arms still rapped firmly around Damon.

"I um...I could not use my power in the other plain." Jade stuttered, her hands starting to sweat. She looked at Bonnie for guidance, she was not sure how the group would react if they found out the horrible things she had done.

"She couldn't use her powers there." Damon spoke quickly seeing Jade's distress.

"Why couldn't she use her powers?" Elena questioned pulling away from Damon and looking between him and Jade.

"She had no one to teach her how to use her powers, so she created a place where she wouldn't have to worry about hurting anyone with them." Bonnie squeezed Jade's hand as she explained the situation to everyone. As Bonnie told everyone what she could Jade looked around the room at everyone. She knew them all, she had watched them. From her safety world she could still watch the world unfold in this reality. She watched empires rise and fall, love and death. She watched mystic falls, she watched the lives of everyone in this room, not by choice however. Her view into this world showed her what it wanted, why she did not know but this group, she got to watch grow. Tyler, Stephan, Caroline, Elena, she knew them better then they probably even knew themselves. Matt and Jeremy, she had watched fighting for everything they held dear. Then there was Alaric, she had seen him a lot. She watched him now that he was back in the land of the living, and she watched him struggle with his vampirism.

Now she watched him, here in the flesh struggling to contain his hunger. She watched as sweat dripped off his forehead, and the veins under his eyes slowly became more prominent as his hunger took over. His eyes snapped to hers, sensing that he was being watched by the witch he felt embarrassed by his lack of restraint. Quickly he left the crypt and wandered into the forest.

Jade slipped her hand from Bonnie's and quietly made her way out after Alaric. Once she was outside, she spotted him, sitting on a fallen log with his head in his hands. "Please, don't come any closer." He whispered into the night air.

"I can help." Jade spoke as she approached Alaric slowly.

Alaric stood quickly and put some distance between them. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. It's hard enough to try and live with this hunger." Alaric held out his hands to stop Jade from coming any closer. "I look at you, and all I want to do is rip into your throat and drain you dry."

"Alaric, I know you do not know me, and you really have no reason to trust me. But I know, you will not hurt me." Jade slowly walked toward Alaric.

"Please I am so hungry." Alaric's eyes turned red and his fangs came out, as he fell to the ground. Jade came to stand in front of him, dropping down onto her knees, she took Alaric's head in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Please." Alaric whispered, his vampire features overtaking his face.

"I trust you Alaric, you will not hurt me." Jade slowly craned her neck to the side and pushed what stray hairs had laid there out of the way. Alaric's eyes fluttered from her eyes to her neck, and then back again. Jade closed her eyes, then breathed out and she felt Alaric's lips on her neck, then the feeling of his fangs breaking her skin.

She tasted different, she tasted good. Then the realization hit him, he was feeding on Jade, she was trusting him to not lose control. She brought back his best friend, he had to be strong, he had to keep in control. That's when he heard it, without his super hearing he probably would have never had heard it but he did. Her moan broke him out of his drunk like state. The fact that it was not of pain, but of pleasure caused his fangs to retract and his eyes to slowly fade back to normal, but he didn't pull away. Instead he leaned back down and placed a small kiss on her wound then pulled away. Bringing a hand up to her face he gently lifted her head back upright, and he moved her hair slightly to cover her wound.

"Thank you," Alaric whispered leaning in toward Jade and resting his forehead on hers. Jade just smiled in response. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few days now, and Jade felt like she did not quite fit in. It did not help that she had no where to live. Once Bonnie, Damon and herself had come back to the land of the living, they were told that they could not enter Mystic Falls. The girls at least all had their college dorm to sleep in. Jade now currently resided on a couch, as she did not feel comfortable using the bed, in an abandoned house that the Salvatore's had found for her. While they at least said it was abandoned, she knew better, "abandoned" meant no longer living. So she had it till the power was cut.

She had not talked much to the gang since their return, everyone was to busy catching up and being happy, and Jade was left in the dust. It was then that Jade decided she wanted to go exploring, she never did really spend time looking at Whitmore while she was on the other side. Getting up from the couch she padded her way upstairs to take a shower, and get dressed in her same set of clothes she had been wearing since arriving here.

After about half and hour Jade made her way back down the stairs towards the kitchen, as she patted her hair dry with her towel. As she made her way through the entryway she found Damon stood at the stove, scrambling eggs. As just entered she could smell a weird sent, it smelled bitter, but refreshing at the same time.

"It's coffee, you'll love it." Damon spoke having heard her sniffing the air.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked quietly as she made her way around the Island to stand next to Damon.

"I came to see how you were doing, and to take you shopping." Damon smiled as he looked at her. Jade looked up at Damon and pulled the towel away from her hair.

"I thought maybe, you had all forgotten about me." Jade tipped her head down to look at the floor, finding it easier to focus on the cracks in the tile then to admit she had been lonely these few days.

"Forgotten about you." Damon spoke as he put down his spatula and gripped Jade's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Jade, you saved us. Bonnie and I, we would be dead now if it wasn't for you."

"But, you left me here. No one has even been here to check on me. I have had to figure all this stuff out on my own." Jade could feel herself tearing up. She did not want to cry in front of Damon, but she did truly feel like no one was going to come back for her.

"Sorry bout that. I had intentions of popping over earlier, but lets just say, Elena and I were a little tied up." Damon winked at Jade. Pulling his had away he went back to the eggs, turning off the burner and grabbing a plate.

"First you are going to eat, then we are going to get you some clothes." Damon piled some eggs onto the plate and handed it to Jade. "Then I was thinking, we should enroll you at Whitmore."

"I...I would like that very much." Jade responded happily as she took the plate from Damon and sat down at the island to eat.

"Here, try this." Damon had placed a cup containing a dark steaming liquid in front of her.

Once Jade had finished eating and drinking her coffee, the two of them set out to go get her some clothes. The two had traveled down a small strip of mom and pop shops when they came across a small woman's dress shop.

The door dinged as they entered, and right away an elderly woman had pounced on them. "What can I help you with today dears?"

Damon put his hand on Jade's shoulder and pushed her forward. "My friend here, she is new to town, about to start classes, and all her luggage was lost on the plane ride over. In need of an entirely new wardrobe." Damon bent down slightly to look the lady in the eye. "You will help her with whatever she needs, and ask no questions." Damon then pulled away and looked back at Jade.

"I got to go run a quick errand, have some fun and I'll be back in a few minutes." Then with that he disappeared. Then the elderly lady reached for Jade's hand and drug her to the women's section.

About twenty minutes later Jade heard the door chime and looked over to see Damon walking in, with Alaric trailing behind him. "Look who I found trying not to eat the towns folk." Damon laughed as Alaric just hung his head down in shame. "So hows the dress hunting going?" Alaric then plopped down in an over-sized chair placed in front of the change rooms.

Jade smiled and twirled around showing off the cute little white lace number she wore. It hung to her knees and was quite modest, with its high neck line and sleeves that went down to her elbows. "Sharon has brought me so many beautiful dresses to try on." Her smile grew as she looked to the change room and saw all the wonderful clothes that hung on the door.

Damon approached Jade's change room and took the pile of clothes off the door holding them up in question. Jade nodded her head happily and followed Damon over to the front counter where there were already several bags of clothing waiting. Taking a quick peek in one of them Damon found a wide arrangement of coloured bras. Jade seeing what he was doing quickly put her hands over the bag to cover it from his view.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Damon smirked at Jade. Turning red Jade turned to make her way over to Alaric who was still sitting on the chair.

"It is good to see you again Alaric." Jade smiled as she came to stand in front of him.

Alaric looked up at Jade and noticed her cheeks were still bright red from Damon's earlier comment. "You know, he may not show it, but he is extremely grateful to you for getting Bonnie and him back here. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you all got back." Jade's cheeks flared even brighter red at this. "I think Elena was starting to get a little jealous." Alaric laughed, but Jade just looked mortified.

"Please tell her I mean her no distress. I would never do that to her. I only wanted to save them. She has nothing to worry about." Jade stammered quickly. Alaric stood and grabbed Jade's hands.

"It was just a joke. Besides, if he wasn't talking about you he and Elena were off somewhere doing things I really don't want to think about." Jade looked up at Alaric and smiled.

"Good." Jade then started to pull Alaric towards Damon. "Come, help me carry all this stuff back to the house."

"House?" Alaric questioned, knowing that she was not staying with the Salvatore brothers, and there were only three beds in the girls's dorm.

"Damon, found me a house, the owners are unfortunately not able to stay there. So until I figure something else out, or, until the power goes out that is where I am calling home." Once they approached Damon, they each took a few bags and headed off out of the store, and back towards the house.

Once they arrived back at the house, they set the bags down on the island counter and proceeded to make their way to lounge in the living room. Jade sat down on the couch, while Damon sat on a chair to her right. Alaric however just stood awkwardly behind Jade.

"Bonnie, will start coming over during the evenings to train with you." Damon spoke as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I've also gotten you a few things." Damon then reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Jade.

"All the important numbers are in there. I've set myself as your first contact. If anything happens, or you need anything you call me." Jade just nodded in response, taking the phone from Damon and examining it.

"Thank you." Jade whispered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had passed, and true to what Damon has said Bonnie had shown up each night to help her gain more control over her abilities, and each night was a complete and utter disappointment. The only good thing that came out of the day, was when she called Damon after Bonnie would leave. Tonight however had been extra straining, she had almost everything but the candle wick on fire. Bonnie had just left after reassuring her for the hundredth time that it would just take practice.

Jade sat on the floor leaning against the wall with tears rolling down her face. The phone Damon had given her sat on the floor next to her. She just could not bring herself to call Damon tonight, she felt like she was failing him. He had done all this for her, and she could not even light a stupid candle.

Minutes passed, when suddenly the phone next to her lit up and started vibrating. Damon's name flashed on the screen, and Jade hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks. Reaching for the phone she answered with a sniffle. "Hi." Jade whispered into the device.

"Hey, I got a little worried you hadn't called yet." There was a pause as Jade could not think of anything to say. "Jade, are you okay?" At his concern Jade broke down sobbing, unable to hold it in any longer. "Jade? Jade we are coming over okay." Then with that the line went dead. A few minutes had passed when Jade heard the front door open and a few sets of feet enter.

"Jade?" Damon spoke hastily as he came around the corner to find Jade sitting on the cold floor. Dropping to the floor quickly, Damon took Jade's face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Are you okay, did someone hurt you?"

Jade sniffled and glanced around to room to see Elena, and Caroline had both come as well. "Jade?" Damon spoke roughly when she did not answer.

"I am sorry Damon." Jade sniffled as fresh tears began to roll down her cheeks and onto her shirt.

"Sorry for what Jade?" Damon asked looking her quickly, trying to see if he could see any type of wound on her that would cause her this type of distress.

"Sorry that I am failing you." Jade then broke down. "I can not do this. I can not control this. I am not safe to be around, I should go back." The longer she went on the harder it was for Damon to understand her. She was crying heavily now and shaking from the force of her tears.

"Jade..." Damon whispered sitting down fully on the floor he pulled her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. He then looked to Elena and Caroline for help.

"I am going to hurt someone Damon." Jade whispered through her tears. Caroline quickly took a seat across from Jade on the floor and reached out for the girls hand, taking it in hers and squeezing it.

"Jade, we aren't scared of you. We didn't realize you felt this way. Bonnie told us you weren't making much progress but she said that you seemed optimistic, and that you weren't a danger to anyone." Caroline spoke trying to coax her out of Damon's arms. "If you felt this way you should have told Damon or Bonnie, or any of us. Jade what you did for them, we owe you everything." Caroline looked over her shoulder to Elena as she said this.

Elena just nodded and came to sit next to Caroline, placing her hand over the two of theirs. "Jade, you saved Damon. We...I owe you everything, and I want to help you. You just need to have faith in yourself, like we have faith in you." Jade slowly stopped crying during Elena's speech, and once she had finished she turned to look at the forever young brunette.

"Thank you Elena, Caroline. That means a lot." Jade smiled looking at Elena.

"Hey we should go out, girls night we will go have some fun forget about all this magic stuff for a while." Caroline smiled, then suddenly the room went black. All the lights shut off and the house went eerily quiet.

"What was that?" Elena questioned looking around the room cautiously.

"That was Mr. Goodrich getting his power cut." Jade whispered. "They sent a final notice for collection on Monday."

"Jade, why didn't you say something?" Damon questioned standing up and bringing Jade with him.

"I did not want to bother you." Damon took Jade's face in his hands once again and looked her in the eyes. "Don't ever feel like you are bothering me. Do you understand?" Jade nodded her head with a small smile.

With some vampire speed and flashlights, the group loaded all of Jade's things into their vehicles and headed off towards the dorms. Caroline had suggested that Jade stay there, until they could figure out another housing situation. Then of course once they had all her stuff set in their dorm room, she sent Jade to go freshen up so they could go out for a night on the town, or at least to the local college bar.

They had pretty'd up Jade, dressed her in a cute little red dress that the lady at the store had talked her into getting. "Are you sure you don't want to wear the heels?" Caroline whined as they stood outside the entrance to the pub.

"Caroline, this is probably the tightest, and shortest thing I have ever worn. I would like to at least be able to walk tonight." Jade laughed as Elena came up between them and looped her arms into theirs.

"Come on, I want a drink." Elena pulled the two into the Friday night crowd and the trio maneuvered their way around until they saw Bonnie waving them over to a booth she had snagged for them.

Once seated a waitress came over and took their orders then left to go fill them. Jade had sat next to Bonnie and once the waitress had left, Jade felt Bonnie put her hand on hers. "Jade, Damon told me what happened. You should have told me."

"I am sorry Bonnie, I just did not want to burden any of you with my problems. You all have your lives, and I felt like I might have intruded in on them."

Bonnie smiled at Jade and patted her hand. "Jade, the only reason I have a life is because of you." Jade just smiled in response and began to people watch. Things had sure changed since she had been walking around this world. Surely she had seen the world grow and evolve, but it was still hard to watch half naked people walking around and making out right in front of her. Subconsciously Jade began to pull at the hem of her dress trying to cover up just a little more.

"Here you go girls." The waitress spoke as she set down their orders, once she was done she once again disappeared into the crowd.

"We should have a toast." Caroline smiled holding up her drink. "To old, and new friends."

Bonnie then followed suit. "To being alive again." Elena chuckled as she too raised her glass in the air.

"To having the group back together." Jade then raised her glass, but found herself at a loss for words, when the events of everything she had experienced these days back in the land of the living played back through her brain.

"To starting over, and to not giving up." The group clinked their glasses together and then all had a drink. About an hour had passed and the group had managed to cover about half the table in empty shot glasses and beer bottles. "I love beer!" Jade cheered as she finished off her second, and watched the world spin a little as she set her bottle down.

"To beer!" Caroline roared as she raised her bottle up in the air. "Oh, what are they doing here, they know it's a girls night." Everyone turned to look at whoever it was that Caroline was talking about, and the gang found Damon, Stephan, Alaric and Enzo walking in through the front entrance. A few moments late they had arrived to stand at the front of the booth.

"Hello ladies." Damon smirked as he sat down swiftly next to Elena and then put his arm around her shoulders, signalling that he was not leaving.

"Guys, this is suppose to be a girls night." Caroline whined. "We are trying to make Jade feel better."

"And that my dear, is exactly why we are here." Enzo smiled mischievously while looking Caroline up and down, or at least as much as he could see from where she sat in the booth.

"Your telling me, that the two of you..." Caroline pointed between Enzo and Stephan. "Called a truce just to help Jade feel better."

"No, we called a truce, cause Damon threatened to lock both of us for the next hundred years, with only each other for company." Enzo replied. "Now if you can excuse me, I need a drink." Wiggling his eyebrows at Caroline he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey, no eating the college students!" Caroline spoke quickly with wide eyes. "Excuse me." Jade and Bonnie shuffled out of the booth so that Caroline could get out and chase after him. Bonnie then quickly slid back in and Stephan quickly after her. Jade shook her head and smiled as she too went to slide back in but then noticed that the booth was really only comfortable for five, and Alaric still needed to sit.

"Hey how about, you and I go up to the bar and get a drink. You can tell me all about what college is like." Jade smiled feeling very happy, and very buzzed. Jade grabbed for Alaric's hand and began to pull him towards the bar. He let him self get pulled along, as he waved a quick goodbye to everyone at the booth.

Once at the bar the pair sat down and ordered a round from Liv. Once they had their drinks Jade took a small sip and turned to look at Alaric. "So how are you doing, in here I mean, with all these people?" The words just kind of spilled out of her. "Sorry, I do not mean to sound surprised, or worried, or...how did I sound?"

Alaric just laughed and took a large swig from his bottle. "I'm good, I had something before we came in. Damon, wanted to make sure I didn't need to feed off you again."

Jade started blushing bright red. "I...I'm sorry about that...I..."

"It's okay Jade, just Damon seems, to be quite protective of you, and he might have heard that moan you made while I was drinking from you." Alaric smirked as he tested the waters to see what Jade's response would be like.

"Oh my god!" Jade spoke her face turning a colour to match her dress, she then swiftly dropped her forehead to the bar with a small thud.

"Jade, I'm just joking." Alaric laughed. "Well at least about the him hearing part, he is actually very protective of you."

Jade lifted her head from the bar and looked at Alaric, still blushing hard. "I am really sorry about that it has been a long time since I have felt human contact, let alone...that..." Jade started to pick at the label on her bottle. "I just did not want you to hurt anyone, I wanted to help you. I acted without thought, I am sorry."

"Jade, really I should be thanking you. I haven't really had a good handle on this whole being a vampire thing since I've been back. I have a feeling had it not been you that night, I probably would have killed who ever it was I had come across that night." Alaric took another swig of his beer. "So, changing the subject now, how's everything going so far?"

"It has been going great. That is unless you count the fact I have not been able to cast one single spell properly, I currently am sleeping on the floor of the girls's dorm because the power got cut to the house, and the fact that I feel like I am a burden to everyone." Jade spoke quickly as she proceeded to pull the entire label off of her bottle.

"Jade, you are not a burden. The way Damon acts about you, it is like suddenly he has a daughter. He is constantly worrying about you..." Alaric began before Jade interrupted him. "See burden." She whispered look up at Alaric. "No Jade, more like family."

Jade smiled up at Alaric, she could feel a small pool of moisture forming in her eye and slowly slide down her cheek, stopping on her cheek. Alaric reached forward slowly and brushed the tear away with his thumb. Pulling his hand back quickly realizing what he had done he quickly took another swig of his beer and cleared his throat. "Hey, why don't you start taking classes at the college?"

"Go to school here? I...I am not sure that is a good idea." Jade spoke, when suddenly Liv appeared in front of her.

"I think it's a good idea." Liv smiled as she put her elbows down on the bar and rested her chin on her knuckles. "What's more normal then being a college student, specially after you locked yourself away for as long as the world's been rotating."

"I...what would I take?" Jade questioned looking between the two of them.

"Well you are history, why don't use just major in it." Liv spoke as she pushed herself off the bar and walked away.

"That's not a bad idea. You could get a history degree." Alaric to began picking at the label on his bottle. "You could specialize in occult." He laughed as he said this, then slid his arm across the bar to nudge Jade causing her to giggle.

Meanwhile back at the booth Caroline and Enzo had returned, and they had grabbed a couple chairs so they could all sit together. They had been watching the interaction between Jade and Alaric since they sat down at the bar.

"Isn't it great, she is smiling again. I really like her." Caroline smiled as she took another sip of her drink.

"Love, you like everyone." Enzo laughed, as he flagged down Liv to bring them some more. Once she arrived at the table she handed them their drinks and turned to see that they were all staring at Jade and Alaric as Jade laughed at something Alaric had said.

"Aren't they cute together." Liv spoke as she walked away.

"Together!" Damon nearly choked on his beer at her words. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So, after a little compelling Jade sat in her own private dorm room. It had a fireplace and a huge picture window, and Jade absolutely adored it. Now she was also signed up for classes, although late in the term now, after a bit more compelling and some promises that she would be caught up by the time midterms came she was officially a student at Whitmore College.

Jade currently stood at the door to her first class of today, or ever for that matter. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to jump and flip around.

"Come on, we are here now we can all sit together." Elena smiled as her and Liv dragged Jade into the class room.

Alaric watched them enter the room and gave Jade a slight nod of greeting as their eyes connected for a slip second before she was dragged a few rows away from the front of the class.

"So are you excited?" Elena questioned as the group took their seats.

"Excited, and nervous." Jade smiled as she sat and watched as the room slowly began to fill up.

Class was just about done when Jade heard Elena whisper something and put her drink away. Leaning over to her Jade gave her a questioning look. "He can smell it."

Jade worryingly looked from Elena to Alaric who was now stood watching them as he addressed the class. She could tell that his blood lust was setting in. When suddenly to bell sounded signalling the end of class. Everyone stood and headed out, Elena and Liv said their goodbyes to Jade as they headed off to their other classes. Jade took a little extra time packing her books so that she was the last student in the room.

She swung her bag over her shoulder as she made her way towards Alaric. "Are you going to be okay?" Jade questioned as she came to stand in front of him.

"I already drank my lunch ration and it's only the first class. No one thought this through when we decided to stick me in a school full of giant blood bags." He laughed in an attempt to break the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Here." Jade whispered as she reached for Alaric's hand and then proceeded to drag him over to the desks on the first level. She sat down at one of the desks and pushed Alaric to sit on the edge of the stair case. Holding out her wrist she motioned for Alaric to take it.

"Jade, no." Alaric spoke pushing her wrist away. "I will just call Damon to bring me some more." Jade just ignored his words as she held her wrist back up to him. "You have to get to class."

"Mine and yours are not for another half an hour." Jade spoke shooting down his reason for not taking her offer.

"Someone might see." He pleaded as he motioned to the open door, trying to find some way out of this situation. He still felt bad for his lack of control the first time they had met, and he did not want her to see him like that again.

Jade waved her free arm at the door and it slammed shut. "Jade!" Alaric spoke quickly in surprise at what Jade had just done.

"I have been practicing, I really can only move things, but right now that is enough for me." Jade smiled and moved her wrist closer to Alaric's lips. "If it makes you feel better, you can heal me when your full." Jade laughed trying to ease the tension in the room.

Alaric genitally took Jades wrist in his hands, and brought it to his lips. He dipped his head down slightly in an attempt to hide his face from her as he changed and bit into her. Alaric felt her jerk a little as his teeth broke her skin, but then felt her relax almost immediately after. After a few minutes of slow drinking he pulled away and looked at Jade who had her eyes closed, and had managed somehow during his feed to place her free hand on his knee without him noticing.

As he dropped her arm down her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled at him. "See, not that bad now was it?" She removed her hand from his knee and proceeded to reach up to his lips and wipe a small amount of her blood that had left itself there. Alaric froze as her fingers brushed his skin, it was so soft he may not have even noticed she had done it if he had not of witnessed it.

Jade removed her hand and looked down to examine the two small holes in her wrist. "My turn." She laughed as she looked back up at Alaric. This seemed to snap Alaric out of his daze and he raised his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it, then held it out for Jade to take.

She grasped it with both hands, just like he had done, and then raised it to her lips as she put her mouth over wound and proceeded to close her eyes again as she drank from him. It only lasted a few seconds, but Alaric felt like time had stopped when her lips touched his skin. Jade had just pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Alaric quickly pulled his wrist back and hid the bite that was not starting to heal and Jade quickly hid her face behind her hair as she wiped her mouth in case there was any blood on her.

"Damon?" Alaric questioned as he stood quickly heading towards him.

"Ya just came to drop some blood bags off." Damon said not even looking at Alaric as he passed him a duffel bag, his eyes were glued to Jade as she turned to look at Damon.

Quickly she stood and went for her bag that had been forgotten on the floor a little ways away. She grabbed it and slung it on her shoulder as she made her way towards the door, in an attempt to make a quick getaway. She turned to look at the two before she left and watched as Alaric made a motion to the corner of her mouth. Quickly she rubbed it with the back of her hand and wiped away the little spot of blood that she had missed. Then she put her head down and ducked out of the room before Damon could say anything.

Damon watched Jade leave then turned back to Alaric. "So Elena texted me, said you might need a drink." Alaric took the bag and headed over the other end of the black board, and sat the bag down atop his small desk. "Looks like you already had a drink though." Damon spoke the tone in his voice sounding very disappointed.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer." Alaric spoke softly, feeling the daggers Damon was sending to his back.

"She your own personal blood bag now?" Damon spoke accusingly. Alaric flipped around looking at Damon, he was hurt that Damon would say something like that to him, him is best friend.

"No." Alaric spoke walking back over to stand in front of Damon. "Like I said she wouldn't take no for an answer, I told her I would call you to bring me a bag."

"So you couldn't have just told her to go." Damon seethed as he closed the distance between them. "Do not, I repeat do not feed from her again." Then Damon pulled away and turned to head towards the door.

"You know she did magic today?" Alaric spoke trying to ease a little of the tension. Damon paused for a moment, but then proceeded to leave the room without a word.

Alaric hung his head and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index as he sighed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jade had finished her first day of classes, and was exhausted. But with starting so late in the term, and with ever fiber in her body screaming at her to go sleep, she knew she needed to go the library to study. Stopping off at her room to grab a few things she found Damon sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Hi." Jade greeted as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"You did magic today." Damon spoke getting straight to the point. Jade smiled at him as she went to sit next to him on the bed.

"I did, it felt amazing! I had been trying all morning to move a pen and I just could not do it. Then when I was in Alaric class room and needed to shut the door, it was like this sensation came over me, and I just knew, I knew I would be able to do it."

"You mean Professor Saltzman's classroom, he is your professor after all." Damon spoke standing, he began to pace the room as Jade just remained quiet, as she seethed that that, was all he took from what she had just told him.

"Damon, I did magic today. Why are you not happy about that?" Jade spoke getting up and going to stand in front of Damon to stop him from pacing.

"Jade, I am happy. I just...why Alaric?" Damon questioned looking down at Jade's small figure as he towered over her.

"Why Alaric?" Jade questioned not understanding what Damon meant.

"He won't be feeding off you anymore, do you understand. You are not his personal blood bag." Jade just shook her head not understanding what Damon was talking about.

"I do not understand. I am not his personal blood bag, I was just helping him. Elena's blood this morning caused his blood lust to come forward. He even healed me after." Jade could not understand why Damon was so upset. She had watched everyone else offer themselves up to the vampires throughout the years when they needed help, why was this any different.

Damon did not respond, and that when it hit Jade. Lifting her hand up she cupped Damon's face and held his gaze. "Damon, I understand you feel this need to protect me, but I will be okay. You wanted me to have a life, and settle in. This is me having a life, unfortunately my world involves, magic and vampires." Jade laughed lightly at her words.

"I know, I just...Jade I owe you my life. You brought me back to Elena, I was getting close to giving up when you found us." Reaching up Damon grabbed Jades hands and brought them down but did not let go. "I was ready to just die. Had you been a day later, I wouldn't have been there to be saved."

Jade pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. After a bit she pulled away. "Damon, I owe you my life too, but please can you give me a little slack with the over protective father routine." She laughed.

"Father!" Damon gasped jokingly. "I was going more for big brother." Smiling Damon reached out and gave Jade a pat on the head, and she just laughed again and moved out of his reach.

"Now big brother, if you will excuse me I need to go study. Someone promised on my behalf that I would be caught up by midterms." Jade then proceeded to collect the items she had originally come for and stow them in her bag.

"Fine, but as your big brother. Please no more private sessions with my best friend." Damon smirked as he headed to the door with Jade in tow.

"Hey he is my professor, that might be a little hard." Damon just stopped and looked down at Jade with a raised eyebrow signalling to her that he knew she wasn't telling the whole story. "I am a college student, is there not some rule that I have to have a crush on one of my professors."

Damon's eyes widened at her words. "I am joking Damon, come on I am way to old for him." Jade laughed as her and Damon left her dorm. "I will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Walking away with his back turned Damon just raised an arm signalling to her that he heard her. Then she watched as he proceeded to head in the direction of Elena's dorm. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the weekend, and it had been a long week of classes and studying. After only a week of settling into this new routine Jade was beginning to feel like she belonged somewhere. Currently she was sat in her room waiting for Bonnie to show up. Now that Jade had at least done something magical, Bonnie figured that they should perhaps start working on writing a spell to bring down the Traveler magic that was keeping everything supernatural out of Mystic Falls.

Jade sat currently on her bed with her legs crossed and a pen between her teeth as she tried to come up with some solution to their current problem, when Bonnie came rushing into her room.

"Jade, we have a problem!" Jade stood quickly and moved to were Bonnie stood as she caught her breath. "A hunter, took Damon and Enzo, and they are currently on their way past the line."

"Bonnie, if they cross that line they will die!" Jade gasped.

"Everyone is currently on their was to block the roads to keep them from crossing." Bonnie spoke. Jade's eyes just got wide and she reached quickly to grip Bonnie's hands in hers. Closing her eyes, Jade used all of her strength to focus on everyone, trying to find where they were.

Suddenly she saw Stephan and Alaric in the middle of the road, as a vehicle approached them. Jade's eyes shot open and she looked at Bonnie. "Hold on to my hands." Gripping Bonnie's hands tighter Jade closed her eyes again, and focused on getting herself and Bonnie to Stephan and Alaric.

A gust of wind hit Jade, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Bonnie and herself were just on the edge of the town line, but no one was on the road. Quickly turning around Jade saw that they were to late, the truck was on it's side a ways past the line. Suddenly she saw Stephan attempting to pull Damon and Enzo back towards the line, blood seeping out of all three of them.

Scanning the area there was no sign of Alaric, when Bonnie quickly grasped her shoulder and pointed farther in towards the side of the road. He was laying there spitting blood, and not getting up.

Jade made to move across the line when Bonnie grabbed her. "Jade you are pretty much made up of magic, there is no telling what will happen if you cross that line!"

Ripping out of Bonnie's grasp, Jade rushed over the line, and immediately felt like she was being suffocated. She almost faltered from the force of it, but quickly pressed on rushing with all her strength towards where Alaric was bleeding out.

Once she got to Alaric, she found him just barely hanging on. As she gripped his wrists in her hands, she slowly began to pull him back towards the edge of town.

Meanwhile on the other side of the line, Bonnie was on her phone screaming for Elena and Caroline to get there as quick as possible. Damon, Stephan and Enzo watched as Jade struggled to get Alaric to the line, when she suddenly fell. Damon attempted to get up to get to her but fell back down due to his lack of strength.

Suddenly two blurs rushed past him, and once across the line he saw Elena and Caroline attempting to get to Jade and Alaric. Jade had managed to get them only a few feet from the line but not all the way before she collapsed struggling to breath.

In what seemed like hours, Elena and Caroline had gotten them the rest of the way, and once across they two collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion. Jade who lay on the ground suddenly shot up gasping for breath, then turned to see Alaric laying next to her not moving.

"No!" Jade quickly sat up and leaned over him. Everyone watched as Jade seemed to conjure a knife out of thin air, bringing it to her wrist she cut quickly, the blood started to ooze out as she slammed her wrist down on his mouth, forcing him to take her blood.

Damon slowly started to get up and then proceeded to slowly make his way over to the pair. Once there he knelt down on the other side of Alaric and watched his best friend laying there lifeless. Suddenly though Alaric's eyes shot open, and he reached up to latch on to Jades arm gripping hard as he drank from her.

Once everything came back to him he quickly release her and she pulled her wrist away and smiled down at him. Then her eyes fell shut, and she fell forward only for Damon to catch her before she fell onto Alaric. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"She seems to do well under stress." Enzo spoke to the group as the all stood around where Jade's unconscious body lay on her bed. "She conjured a bloody knife out of this air, and might I add after she had crossed the line. The rest of us could barley move after that."

"That's not how she should have to learn how to use her powers though. What if she lost control and I situation like that." Bonnie spoke, she was happy that Jade had been able to do what she did, but it could not be good for Jade. She could not even light a candle in their sessions. But yet she had been able to teleport them a fair distance and conjure something out of thin air. All without saying a single spell.

"Guy's we should leave her to rest." Stephan spoke trying to break the tension in the room as everyone stood there waiting for her to wake up.

"I'll stay." Damon whispered from where he sat on the bed next to her still form.

"Me too." Bonnie spoke. "The rest of you all need to go rest." Everyone started to leave the room, when Damon turned to see that Alaric was still standing there, just staring down at Jade.

"Go home Ric." Damon spoke softly as he turned to look back down at Jade. Alaric went to respond but Damon was already ahead of him. "I will let you know when she wakes up."

Bonnie just nodded to Alaric then he left the room shutting the door as he left. This left the room quiet as Bonnie and Damon just watched Jade. "Damon why don't you try and rest." Bonnie motioned to the small love seat that sat by the fire. "I will wake you when she does." Damon nodded not peeling his gaze away from Jade. After a few moments he stood and went to lay down.

Bonnie had just started to nod off in her chair with her feet propped on the bed when she felt the bed move slightly. Quickly look at Jade she found her eyes starting to open. "Damon!" Bonnie spoke quickly, and in a flash Damon was sitting on the bed next to Jade taking her hand in his.

"Hey there." Damon whispered as he watched Jade's eyes adjust to the soft light in the room.

"Hi." Jade whispered, he voice sounding scratching. Her eyes focused on Damon's for a second when suddenly hers grew wide and she attempted to sit up quickly. "Alaric!"

Placing a hand on Jade's shoulder Bonnie gently pushed her back down. "He's fine, you save him. Everyone is okay."

"What no concern for me?" Damon joked as he brushed back a piece of her hair from her face.

"Well I know you are okay silly, you are sitting right next to me." Jade coughed a little as she finished her sentence.

"I can see your feeling fine." Damon laughed as he placed his palm to her cheek.

"Right as rain." Jade spoke softly as she attempted to sit up, Bonnie helped to prop her up against the headboard. Damon let go of her and went for a glass on her nightstand, biting into his wrist he let some of his blood mix with the water that had been in it, then handed it to Jade.

She took it gratefully, and drank it quickly coughing lightly once she was finished. "Thanks." Jade smiled as she handed the glass back to Damon.

After a few seconds Jade felt a million times better, and against the wishes of Damon proceeded to get up from the bed. She just walked around the room stretching as she went.

"Well, so much for studying tonight." Jade laughed as she looked at Damon and Bonnie.

"Jade, do you remember what you did tonight?" Bonnie asked as she stood up from her chair and walked to where Jade stood.

"Ya, half of my friends almost died." Jade spoke not understanding, what Bonnie meant.

"Jade, you teleported us there, then you conjured a knife, out of thin air." Bonnie spoke happily as she looked at Jade.

"Really?" Jade shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. "I did, how did I do that?" she was confused, happy but confused.

"I don't know Jade, but it was amazing." Bonnie smiled at Jade. "You are getting more control."

Jade smiled and paced the room a few times before stopping and staring at the fire place. "So, I guess I should get some sleep, I have a ton of studying to do tomorrow." Jade then turned to look at Bonnie and she just nodded in response and headed out of the room.

Once Bonnie was gone Jade turned to watch Damon as he stood and approached her. Damon proceeded to wrap and arm around her, and kiss the top of her head. "Get some sleep, I'll text you in the morning." Jade nodded with a smile and shut and locked the door behind him after he left. Going to lay back down on her bed she took her cell phone of the bedside table and pulled up Alaric.

Jade wrote a text letting him know she was up and okay, and to make sure he was okay. She placed her phone down on her pillow as she waited for a response, but after a few second she fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Jade awoke feeling like a million dollars, that had been the best sleep she had had in days. It probably helped that she almost died so she was a little exhausted. She sat up on her bed and stretched noticing that she was still wearing her clothes from the night before, covered in blood and dirt.

"Attractive." She muttered as she stripped and wrapped a towel around herself. They proceeded to grab her bath stuff and headed off to the showers.

Once she was done ridding herself of the grime from the night before she made her way back to her dorm. She was clad in a pair of sweat shorts that were way to short in her opinion and an over sized sweater. She still did not understand, the shorts this company had made had little fabric to them, but her sweater was far to big. She would never understand the fashion in this century.

Toweling her hair dry as she headed back to her room she approached her door to find it open a crack. Slowly she pushed open the door to see Alaric sitting on her bed. Standing quickly he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, you didn't answer my call, so I got worried."

"Sorry, I realized I had left my phone here once I got down to the showers." Jade smiled as she closed her door so they would have some privacy.

"Ya I kind of figured that, when I got here and found your phone." Alaric walked over to her and gave her a look over, for any injuries.

"I am fine Alaric." Jade smiled as she moved to step around him but before she could make it to far he reached for her wrist to stop her.

"Thank you." He spoke slowly as he looked down at her. "You saved my life, seems like you tend to be saving me a lot actually." Alaric chuckled as he released his grip on her. Jade tossed her towel onto her bed and just smiled up at him.

"You are pretty likable, and I have only been here for a bit. I really do not feel like losing any of my new made friends so fast." Jade spoke as she to looked Alaric over as well for any injuries. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, it's you that I'm worried about." Alaric reached up and pushed a piece of her wet hair behind her ear. "Vampire, I heal pretty quick."

"Oh I know, Damon gave me some blood last night, and it is amazing what kind of sleep you can have when you almost died earlier that night." Jade without realizing it leaned in to Alaric's touch as he brushed her cheek.

"Knock knock." Came Caroline's voice from behind Alaric. Quickly Alaric dropped his hand and moved to stand next to Jade so he could see Caroline, who was currently peeking between her fingers as she looked at the two of them from behind her hand. "Sorry." She dropped her hand. "I knocked but you guys were a little preoccupied I guess." Caroline smirked as she said this, her eyes fluttering between the two of them.

"Bonnie said you were wanting to get some studying done, I just coming to get you. We were all gonna help you get caught up." Caroline spoke as she focused her gaze on Jade. "That is unless your busy with other extra curricular activities."

"I was just leaving anyways." Alaric spoke almost to quickly, and moving to exit the room. "I just came to make sure Jade was okay." Then he left.

"Sure, that's why you came." Caroline whispered with a smirk.

"What was that?" Jade questioned, not having heard what Caroline had said.

"Oh nothing. Grab your stuff the others are waiting for us." Jade proceeded to stuff everything in her bag and then her and Caroline made their way to the library.

Once they arrived Jade found Elena and Bonnie already with books open waiting. Then the studying began, and few hours passed when Elena and Caroline announced they were going to go have a quick drink. Once they had gotten up and left Jade reached up and stretched her arms.

Looking over at Bonnie she watched as the girl kept her nose to her book seeming to not even notice that the other two had left. "Bonnie?" Jade spoke quietly not wanting to disturb the other patrons. Bonnie acknowledged Jade by looking up with a smile. "I am just gonna run to the washroom, before they get back."

"Alright." Bonnie nodded and went back to reading. Jade stood and headed out of the large library and made her way to the washrooms. After she emerged back into the hallway she began to head back to the library when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Before she could turn around however, the someone had wrapped their arms around her and placed a cloth in front of her mouth and nose, effectively knocking her out.

Meanwhile back in library, Elena and Caroline arrived back at the table. Sitting down they looked around the room and then focused on Bonnie. "Hey Bon, where is Jade?" Questioned Elena.

"She left after you guys to go to the washroom." Bonnie spoke still engrossed in her text.

"Bonnie, we've been gone for half an hour." Caroline spoke. Bonnie looked up from her book, and examined the spot where Jade had been sitting. Phone and bag were still sitting there untouched from when Jade had left.

After packing up and checking the washroom and Jade's dorm, she was still no where to be found. Elena texted everyone to meet at Jade's dorm, and once they all arrived, it was decided that Bonnie should do a locator spell.

"Here, help me lay out the map." Bonnie spoke as she unfolded a map of Virginia. Stephan leaned down and help to spread it out along the floor. Elena, Caroline and Enzo stood off to the side waiting for Bonnie to work her magic.

"Who would take her?" Caroline spoke starting to pace the room. "It's not like anyone actually knows who she is."

"Hey guys!" Bonnie spoke as she stared down at the map. "I can't find her." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week, Jade was sure that is how long she had been chained to this wall. She hadn't eaten anything since she was brought down here, and her captor had only given her a few sips of water every couple of hours.

It was dark where ever she was, and cold. She had tried to use her magic to get out, but she could not even loosen the lock on her wrists. She saved Alaric's life just over a week ago and now she could not even help herself.

Suddenly the room was filled with light, as the door to her room was opened. Jade sunk against the wall as she was blinded, and fearful of whomever it was that was coming in. "Why are you keeping me here?" Jade whispered, her voice horse from a lack of moisture.

"I saw what you did, that night on the road." A voice sounded from the entry way. "I know you are friends with the vampires, and that you are something, something else."

"Please, just let me go." Jade pleaded, as she heard her captor get closer.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." As Jade's eyes adjusted to the light she found a man kneeling down in front of her. He looked familiar, normal and familiar.

"Please." Jade began as her eyes started to tear up.

"I saw you conjure that knife, how did you do that?" He questioned leaning in to get a better look at Jade.

"I...I..." Jade stuttered as she glanced between the man and the ground beneath her, when suddenly a force struck her cheek causing her head to whip to the side.

"Answer me!" He yelled leaning in even closer to her.

"I...I am a witch." Jade whispered, her check burning from where he had struck her.

"A witch?" Jade quickly nodded in response, fearful of being stuck again. "Can you do other things?" He questioned as he pulled away from her, and Jade nodded again.

"Can you bring people back from the dead?" He whispered so quietly that Jade almost did not hear.

"No." Jade softly.

"Well then getting revenge on their kind will just have to do." He spoke standing and heading back towards the door. "They will come for you, and I will kill them." Then with that he left the room slamming the door shut behind him and plunging Jade back into the darkness.

Meanwhile back at Whitmore, Damon stood with Bonnie in Jade's room, forcing her for the fourth time that day to try and locate Jade. Alaric sat on Jade's bed as Damon argued with Bonnie, again. Alaric was not sure how much more he could take of their bickering when Damon's phone rang causing them to pause.

Damon taking his phone out of his pocket moved away from Bonnie and put it to his ear, answering the call. "This better be good Donovan, I'm a little busy."

Alaric couldn't pick up what Matt was saying on the phone, but the look that came across Damon's face told him it was serious. "Well where is she then?" Another pause came "Well we will just have to bust her out before he can do that." Damon pulled the phone away from his ear and swiftly ended the call.

Standing Alaric walked towards Damon, "What's going on?" Damon just looked down and his phone and then to Alaric.

"He has her." Damon spoke averting his gaze over to Bonnie.

"Who has her Damon?" Alaric pushed for an answer.

"Crazy psycho guy, that nearly got us all killed a week ago. He's been holding her in some bunker under ground. He is going to drive her into Mystic Falls, apparently she wouldn't help him bring back his dead wife back to the land of the living."

Back at the bunker, Matt hung up his phone and Tripp grabbed it from him before Matt could even blink. "See now was that so hard?" Matt did not respond, he just continued to stare at where Jade was chained to the wall, her face bruised and her bottom lip split.

"You don't need to do this you know." Matt spoke looking back at Tripp. "She doesn't have anything to do with all of this."

"She has everything to do with this. See I always just thought it was Vampires. But a witches, makes me wonder what else is out there." Tripp walked over and grabbed a fist full of Jade's hair, quickly he pulled her head up so he could look at her.

"When your friends get here, I'll make sure to kill you first. Then they will know what it is like, watching your loved ones die." Then with that he let go and Jade's head fell from the lack of tension. Tripp then proceeded to head out of the cell and back above ground.

Once Matt could not see Tripp any more he quickly made his way over to Jade, attempting to open her restraints, but they were bolted tightly shut.

"Jade?" Matt whispered, "You need to get out of here, you need to use your magic." Jade just shook her head no in response. "Jade, he has the whole place booby trapped. He wants them all to come save you."

Jade's body shook with tears. She could not do it, she could not do anything. Her magic only worked it seemed to work in the weirdest situations. "I can not, my magic does not work." She whispered through her tears.

"I'll try and find something to break these chains. I will be right back." With that Matt quickly stood and rushed out of the room leaving Jade alone.

A few minutes later Jade heard screams coming from above ground, and as she looked up she saw Matt running back into the room with a large pair of metal cutters. Quickly he cut her chains from the wall, and helped her to stand up, wrapping her arm around his neck he proceeded to help her up the stairs and into the sunlight.

Once they emerged Jade squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, and once they had she saw all of her friends laying on the ground around her in pain. Bonnie looked as though she was knocked unconscious, and next to her lay Caroline with a couple of wooden stakes sticking out of her limbs.

Quickly Jade scanned the area and found Tripp about to shove a stake into Damon's heart as he lay on the ground in pain next to Alaric's bloody body. "No!" Jade screamed watching as time seemed to slow as she watched Tripp attempted to bring the stake down, but he stopped, gasping for breath. Blood began to run from his eyes, and he screamed in pain till suddenly he stopped falling atop of Damon dead. Jade then fell to the ground crying and holding her head in her hands, as she rocked herself back and forth.

Damon heard Jade's cry's and with much pain and difficulty he pushed Tripp's lifeless body off of him and onto the ground. Damon then proceeded to pull the wooden stakes out of himself, groaning with each removal. Alaric who laid beside him began to come to as well, his broken neck healing, as he moaned.

Damon stood slowly and started to stumble towards Jade's quivering form. "I killed him, I...I killed him." Jade whispered through her tears. Once Damon go to her he dropped down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

As he held her, Damon watched as everyone came to stand around him and Jade. Everyone looked between Jade and where Tripp's body lay on the dirt, motionless. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's been weeks. She won't talk to anyone, if she's not in class she's hiding out in her dorm." Caroline spoke from where she paced around Alaric's office. It had been three weeks since they indecent in the woods, and everyone was worried for Jade. Once Damon had coaxed Jade back to her dorm, he had attempted to talk to her. She was distraught, and her powers were out of control.

Lights were flickering, electronics were not working and every few minutes something would fly off a shelf. Jade screamed for Damon and everyone to just leave her alone, and against their better judgement they did just that.

Jade did not trust herself anymore, she had killed someone, she did not mean too, but it happened. Her lack of control was something she could not burden her new friends with. If something happened to one of them she would never forgive herself, she knew she would never mentally survive that.

So here she stood outside of Professor Saltzman's class room. She had taken to calling him that in a vain attempt to trick herself into thinking that she could lead a normal life. Everyday she had to pause and prepare herself before entering his room, the first few days back he had attempted to talk to her, to get her to open up to how she was feeling but she could not, and it always left her with tears in her eyes.

Entering the room Jade walked swiftly with her head down, avoiding the gaze of Elena, Liz, and Professor Saltzman. Taking her normal seat at the back of the room she opened her books, and prepared herself for the stares she would receive from Alaric for the next hour.

Alaric had watched her enter, and his heart ached as she refused to look at him and just walk to the back of the room. Every time he saw her, in class or in passing in the hall, it took everything in him to not shake her demand she go back to her normal self. Since that day in the woods she just was not the same, and with that he began to struggle again with his vamperism, she had been making it easier for him, and with her gone...he was not sure he would be able to survive this life.

His blood-lust was becoming worse and worse with each passing day. Damon had been trying to help him with his control, but he was easily sidetracked with what was going on with Jade.

Class had begun and Alaric found himself constantly looking in Jade's direction, hoping to catch her line of sight, hoping that if he could just make eye contact with her, that it would fix everything. As if it was some magic cure to the situation they were in right now.

An hour seemed to fly by and before Alaric even had a chance to watch her leave the room, Jade had vanished. Bolting out the door as soon as she was allowed to. Sighing Alaric watched as Elena and Liv left, Elena giving him a small wave before she exited the classroom.

Jade had to get back to her dorm, she could feel the magic in side of her boiling, trying to seep out of her. It took everything she had to not run out during Professor Saltzman's lecture. With her door shut and locked she fell down in front of the fire place, groaning in pain she placed her head in her hands.

"Ahh..." Jade screamed as quietly as she could. The pain becoming overwhelming.

"Jade?" Alaric's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Jade quickly whipped around, her head screaming in pain.

"Leave me alo...ahh!" Another wave of pain hit her causing her to buckle over.

"Jade I'm coming in!" Alaric spoke as he twisted the nob to the door hard enough to bust the lock. Entering the room quickly and shutting the door behind him he rushed to Jade's side. "Jade?" Alaric placed a hand on Jade's shoulder but pulled it back quickly when it burned.

Alaric looked between his hand and Jade. "You need to leave." Jade whispered.

"I'm not leaving. Let me help you." Alaric against the pain he felt, fell to his knees and placed his hands on Jade's shoulders. Jade reached up to grip Alaric's forearms, and looking up to stare him in the eyes. Suddenly Alaric felt as though he had been hit with ice cold water. Breaking eye contact with Jade he looked around to see the fire place, and every candle in the room lit, the flame rising high in the air. Then as quick as it had happened, it was over.

Jade collapsed slightly, Alaric moving to take her in his arms as she began to cry. Alaric held Jade rocking her gently, and pushing his hand into her hair.

After a few minutes Jade's cries died down and she slowly pulled herself from Alaric arms, however Alaric did not let go. Instead he moved Jade slightly so that he could still hold her, but so that she was facing him.

Her eyes were puffy and red, and her cheeks moist from her tears. Jade sniffled and averted her gaze, trying to look anywhere but at Alaric. Alaric however did not like this, and reached up and took her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Jade sniffled. Alaric just shook his head and looked at Jade with sadness in his eyes.

"Jade, what is going on?" Jade began to tear up again.

"I...I killed that man." Alaric frowned, and he felt his heart break at the sound of those words leaving Jade's lips.

"Jade, you are not a killer. You saved Damon, you saved us."

"But I had no control, I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I know Jade, I know." Alaric whispered pulling Jade into him for a hug. Once he pulled away however, instinct took over and Alaric leaned forward, stopping however with his face just inches from hers. Quickly realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled up, and placed a gentle, slow kiss on Jade's forehead.

What felt like minutes, Jade was sure was only seconds, but the awkwardness of the situation created a heaviness in the air. She pulled away slowly, not completely breaking contact with Alaric. "Thank you."

"Jade, please don't ever do anything like this again." Alaric whispered. Jade just nodded her head in response, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I promise." Alaric went to lean in again, the need to kiss her growing inside him. He was so close, and he could hear Jade's heart beating in excitement, signalling to him that she wanted this just as bad as he did. But with impeccable timing the door opened, and in walked a fuming Damon. Alaric who had heard the door start to move, used his vampire speed to move away, leaving a respectable distance between himself and Jade as they sat on the floor.

"Jade I've had enough of this...hello Ric?" Damon eyed his best friend suspiciously.

"Damon!" Jade smiled standing quickly and making her way over him. "I am so sorry for how I have been acting." Damon said nothing, instead he just wrapped his arms around Jade in a hug.


End file.
